


Folly

by purrplewitches



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Humor, MC is the shadiest of them all, implied Michael/MC, lucifer can't catch a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrplewitches/pseuds/purrplewitches
Summary: In which MC's trip to Celestial Realm brings about unforeseen consequences.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Folly

**Author's Note:**

> All fics I post were originally posted on [my tumblr](https://purrplewitches.tumblr.com/)

Lucifer rubbed his temples and looked around the room, feeling a migraine come on.

“MC, I’m so proud of you,” he saw Asmo lean in and whisper to MC, “And so jealous. I want all the details!”

“Asmo,” Lucifer said, warning his brother.

“Ah, I was not doing anything,” Asmo replied hastily, looking back at Lucifer as innocently as he could manage.

“So,” Lucifer said, turning to MC and looking her in the face, “Care to explain how _that_ happened?”

“I would, but unfortunately, a lady doesn’t kiss and tell,” MC replied with a defiant smirk, as she met his gaze.

Lucifer was at loss for words as he felt anger rise in his chest. She has the gall of talking to him like that after almost starting the biggest conflict between the Celestial Realm and the Devildom in the past couple millennia. Before he managed to formulate a response, however, Diavolo intervened.

“Well, maybe you can make exception just this once,” the prince of the Devildom laughed.

Lucifer sighed – he did not find the situation anywhere as amusing as Diavolo did.

“Well, if you must know,” MC smiled back at Diavolo, “It happened like it usually does – we were talking and then one thing led to another…”

Lucifer felt another wave of headache come on – he still could not believe that Michael could be as stupid as the rest of his brothers.

“And you,” Lucifer said, turning to Solomon, who was standing by MC’s side looking completely nonchalant, “We’ve entrusted MC to you, and you come back with this?”

“You should not blame MC,” Solomon replied, glancing at Lucifer, “Had we known that the angels are so…eager to be tempted, we would have been far more cautious in the Celestial Realm. So, if anyone is to blame, it’s Michael himself for taking advantage of MC’s trust.”

By the amused glint in Solomon’s eyes, Lucifer knew that the wizard did not believe a word he just said, and still, he was speaking with such ardor, as though this was the truest of truths. Still, Still, knowing that Solomon thrives on arguments, Lucifer decided against engaging with him further. Instead he turned his attention to Simeon.

“You should not have left the two of them alone,” Lucifer told Simeon.

“How was I to know what “the private tour of the gardens” could lead to?” Simeon said, looking at Lucifer a little too innocently, “You better than anyone should know that father did not bless me with the gift of foresight.”

Lucifer could not suppress a frustrated sigh.

“So you three mean to tell me that no one is at fault and this whole thing just happened?” he said, looking from Simeon to Solomon to MC.

“Ah, Lucifer,” Diavolo intervened, “What does it matter who’s at fault? You need to focus on the positive – it is not every day that an archangel joins the ranks of the Devildom. We need to show Michael utmost hospitality – that is why I have arranged for the feast at the Demon Lord’s Castle later this evening. I expect you all to be there tonight.”

The last thing Lucifer wanted was to end this already awful day by sharing a meal with his once brother.

“Maybe Michael needs some time to acclimate to the Devildom…Before we overwhelm him with celebrations,” Lucifer offered, looking at Diavolo.

“Nonsense,” Diavolo laughed, “Who is better to help Michael get used to the Devildom than his former brothers? Come now, Lucifer, if I did not know you better, I’d think you were unhappy about being reunited with Michael. The millennia apart must have been rather difficult…You should really be grateful to MC for her help.”

With that Diavolo winked at MC.

Lucifer stifled a sigh – through the years there had never been a time when he wished more to have Barbatos’s power. That way, he’d certainly know on the very day MC’s profile came across his desk that he should never let this woman anywhere near the Devildom. _And to think I once believed Solomon is going to be our biggest problem,_ Lucifer shook his head.

But now, looking at MC’s utterly unrepentant face, he knew he made a huge mistake.


End file.
